3 Red Strikes
by nightmaregirl8
Summary: No ones safe. Not even the royals. Killings & Massacres everywhere. Red Hair used to be a sign of power but no its the thing that could make you suffer the most violent death. Romance/Family/Adventure/Drama. How will they survive. T to be safe.
1. Intro

(A/N): This is just a little background info that might help you through the story.

Three Red Strikes:

- Red hair symbolizes an heir to a throne.

- The Red Hair Revolution: Royals who are not red haired ban together to wipe out the red haired population leading to the Red Hair Massacres

- Every fifty years a red haired person is born that is able to control the power of Fire.

Killing Tactics Used Agaisnt Red Strikes:

- The most common way: Scalping them and then burning alive. The hair is usually sold for a large price or weaved into a belt, rug or blanket.

- The second most common way: burning their hair off them and then hanging them in the nude.

- Cannibalistic way: Roasted over an open fire; bones are used for toys, tools, and jewelry.

The Three Red Strikes:

-Alexandra

-Demetria

-Esmerelda

The Royal Family:

Nira (Princess)

Aiden (Prince)

Noelle (Princess): RED STRIKE


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N): I promised I would post something for Susi ( my very own red strike XD )... this was actually written like last year so God knows what might happen :)

Esmerelda was roused from her sleep by the clatter of metal drifting up through the thin floor from the room below. She took her lumpy pillow, pressed it against her face and groaned.

"Esme, I know your awake!" Her sister yelled up crossly.

Esme grunted in response. She threw the blankets off of her body, leaving them half on the bed and half on the floor. She hit her feet on the ground as hard as she could to tell Demetria that she was getting up but was not thoroughly thrilled about it.

Esme ambled her way over to her dresser and found a white blouse. She did up the buttons, scrunching up her toes with each one. She rolled the sleeves and slipped on a plain brown dress with a darker brown sash pulling in the fabric at her narrow waist. She pulled her fiery red hair back with a simple white satin ribbon. And, although she perferred to go barefoot, Esme put on her leather strapped sandals.

She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. She hated how they felt so trapped in the sandals.

Esme sighed and turned towards the door. She made as much noise as she possibly could going down the stairs to let everyone know she was not in the best of moods.

The stairs were steep and tiny, but the walls were the worst part. The walls were so close together that when her brother walked down the stairs his shoulders would brush each wall, and the walls had house elves living in them. You don't want to disturb the house elves to early in the morning of you could potentially wake up with no hair one day. They tend to hold grudges, too. The steps made the worst creeking sounds when you walk up them, so that didn't help.

"Are you asking to wake up bald?" Demetria scolded. She wasn't in a good mood either. The market day was today, and if anyone hated market day more then Esme it was Demetria.

"They like my hair, and besides, its not like i was throwing piles of goat dung in their nesting holes," Esme retorted. She put one hand on her hip and glared at her brother. Keean smiled innocently.

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" He laughed handing her a biscut.

"My room stunk for months!"

Keean shrugged his shoulders and took a biscut for himself.

"I have to work to day," Keean said then he turned to Demetria's husband, "John tell me what happens at the meeting." Keean grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Bye, Demi. Bye, Ezzy!" He kissed Demetria on the cheek and wrapped me in a huge bear hug. I tried to wiggle free but he was to strong. That is because his job was to train horses for the royal family and the kingdom's calvary.

Keean had sandy blonde hair and crystal eyes that where either a plae blue or cloudy gray depending on the day. He kept his hair short which was becoming more and more common among the younger generations of men. He usually wore a simple cream colored buttton up shirt, a pair of brown trousers, and a pair of tall riding boots. Keean is well known among the ladies in this kingdom and is one of the main topics at market day. Latest rumor going around is that Princess Nira has had her eye on him, but unfortunatley for her Keean only had eyes for one girl. Who just so happened to be _my_ best friend and his boss's daughter, Felicity.

Felicity was absolutley beautiful. She had brown hair so dark it was almost a rich black. She had gorgeous violet eyes and the fullest red lips. Her nose was perfectly rounded and was neither too big or too small for her face. Unfortunatley for Keean, though, she was totally oblivious to the fact that he liked her.

"Tell Felicity I said Hello," I call after him as he walks out the door.

"C'mon, Esme. Let's get this over with..." Demi grumbled. Demi placed a lingering kiss on John's lips. John stroked her cheek.

"Have a good day, Love," he smiled at her.

Demi ran her fingers through his red hair and then walked over to Esme and linked arms with her. Together they walked out the door.

(A/N): comment PUHHLEASEE! so the next chapter is Demi's morning and then the one after that is the other sister's (Alexandra) point of view.


End file.
